Talk:Septimus Signus
Why is it not mentioned that he is under the orders and/or influence of a Daedric Prince? Or did I miss it?Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. (talk) 04:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :If I recall correctly, Hermaeus Mora only allowed Septimus to open the Dwarven mechanism for his own ends. I don't think Septimus was under any kind of mind-control; he was just allowed to "live" until Hermaeus got what he wanted. -- 04:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Then that should still be mentioned, don't you think? Meeting it is unavoidable if you do his quests. I also noticed that on her page it has little mention of the encounter(It does mention it, but it does not explain the results of denying her needs and or accepting her as a Deity).Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. (talk) 05:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *I added the information under "Discerning the Transmundane" to the best of my ability. I would add the information to Hermaeus Mora's page, but I chose not to aid him. I'm not sure what the other options are, although I've heard from others that it does not affect the outcome of the quest either way. -- 05:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Since Septimus gets disintegrated at the end of Discerning the Transmundane, is it still possible to complete The Elder Knowledge quest after you've completed the deadric quest? ~ ~ ~ ~ Very early in that quest you are presented with the elder scroll. If you take it, it will remain a quest item forever and can never be dropped. The only way to get rid of it is to sell it to the orc at the college of winterhold after you use it to learn dragonrend. So, yes. You can get the scroll long before Septimus gets "rewarded". Zelron (talk) 05:24, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see why not, since the only things you needed from him to complete Elder Knowledge was the location of the Elder Scroll and the items to enter Blackreach. He gives those to you first, before he gives you the Essense Extractor. ~ 05:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Has there been any report of the messenger from signus not ever appearing? I've waited several months of in-game time, continuing to adventure, complete other quests, etc and have never seen one from him. I think I might have missed the messenger when I was raiding a bandit camp and one ran off from the conflict. Is there any way to reinitiate the quest so that the messenger will come back? - geekofreek Latin and The 'Book of Revelations' in 'Trivia' As it stands, this gives a poor explanation of Septimus Signus' name- rather, it does a poor job of telling us why "Seventh Sign" and "the seven seals" mentioned in the Bible have any relevance. What this bit of trivia doesn't tell us is that the "seven seals" are the lead-up to an apocalypse, which explaines why a man working with a Lovecraftian-esque daedric prince has the name. I'll be adding this information and editing the original information to keep it from being unyieldy. There wont be any removal. Ang0ro (talk) 07:43, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Dragonrend's Real Purpose As I remember Dragonrend's purpose wasn't knocking Dragons from the sky at least lorewise, it was to confuse them with concept of mortality therefore making them vulnerable for a while right?. Valcran (talk) 06:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC)